Insatiable Heat
by Alberstar
Summary: Mating season has struck the pokemon in a certain region going from the mountains to the meadows below. Warning of partial incest, rape, etc. it's rated M for a certain reason


Greetings and salutations friends. Today is the second time I'm entering my heat, but where are my manners the name's Arianna. I'm a Mightyena and Absol hybrid. My father is a shiny, shiny Mightyena, meaning that he isn't just a shiny pokemon but a shiny pokemon with powers like a legendary pokemon. He's nearly as big as an Arcanine/Pyroar hybrid but as gentle as a Skitty when around his family and just as big as an Arcanine in his nether regions. But anyway back to my story like I said I'm a hybrid between the two. When I was a cub I was the same size as a newly hatched poochyena, but as I got older I grew to be the same size as an Arcanine. If you're wondering how I know how "big" my father is, I'll tell you. I was trained by my parents as soon as I learned my first attack move. Again sorry for my manners my father's name is King Midas while my mother's name is Lily. He got the title king for being the biggest pokemon in our home territory, so all the pokemon looked up to him as the protector of the valley and mountain. But anyway my father trained me to be as ruthless as a Mightyena but also to protect anyone who threatened our pack members. While my mother trained me in the ways of the Absol, which was basically a calmer, gentler, and all around young lady you could say for females. They both taught me everything I needed to know in life, but when I entered my first heat they really taught me everything. I remember that day clearly, my first lesson was how to please a male or my mate. My mother had my father lay on his back to show his raging erection to me as she licked my father's shaft up and down while her paws gently and carefully massaged his balls. Dad was growling in pleasure as mom gave him a blowjob. When she stopped she told me to try and I followed what she did but I slightly, well not slightly, but accidentally bit down on my dad's cock. He howled so loud as he shot his hot, white load into my mouth. To my surprise, his cum tasted sweet with a salty aftertaste. Once I swallowed his load I immediately apologized for biting him. But, again to my surprise he laughed saying it was fine he had worse bites there. My next lesson was sexual endurance it was a lot harder because dad would mount me and then tell me not to succumb to the pleasure he gave me. He was close to taking my virginity when he started to hump against me faster until he hit my virgin wall. We always stopped our lesson there. After I had learned all my lessons my heat had ended and I continued with my life playing with my friends that consisted of a shiny, male Shinx, a shiny, male Vulithe, a shiny, female Fennekin, and a shiny male Eevee. We had all grown up together. We played, practiced, fought, ate, and slept together as kids. They had all evolved but me I couldn't evolve anyway because my mom's an Absol, but I could mega evolve. The Shinx's name was Steven and he was now a full grown Luxray. The Eevee evolved into a Flareon his name was now Blaze. The Fennekin girl was Alea and she was now a Braixen she's still a teen meaning she still needed to evolve into a Delphox to find a mate. While the Ninetales/Arcanine hybrid was Kurama. I first met Kurama when he was a Vulithe cub before we met our other friends. He helped me with Fire-type moves while I taught him dark, water, electric, fairy, and psychic type moves and how to stand against his type disadvantages as well. It wasn't normal for a dark type pokemon to know different moves but to me, it was normal as learning how to walk. Well, my pack consisted of different eeveelution which were: Eevees, Flareons, Vaporeons, Leafons, Jolteons, Umbreons, Espeons, Glaceons, and Sylveons. All of them were shiny and original. The other members are Skitties, Mightyenas, Luxrays, Floatzels, Arcanine, Ninetales, Lucarios, female Gardevoirs and male Gallades, Blazikens, Samurotts, Serperiors, four of the legendary beasts: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, Delphoxes, and many more. I was on my own since this was my second heat I didn't want to be bothered by males of different species fighting to show his strength or how he could outsmart the other to win. Among many of the males fighting to win me as their mate were some of my childhood friends, I grew up with. Steven used his size and strength to win his matches between younger, less experienced pokemon. Kurama was using everything he had learned from my father against the competition. Some of the males who thought sneaking away from the fight would help them, but when they tried to make me submit to them they got the most shocking surprise, literally. Many had tried to mate with me in my sleep so I left traps for them anyone who was smart enough to figure them out were bakas they were all meaningless. I say that because only those who weren't blinded by their lust could see how to avoid them. Most fell for a snare trap that I would leave and I would have to untie them the following night. When I would untie them my eyes would immediately go to their nether regions. Once I was sure they were unconscious I would position myself over their cock and grind my pussy over their 'soldiers' leaving my arousal scent on them with my fluids as well. But, some of the males that did figure out my snare trap would be shocked or paralyzed by my electric attack. Only two males remained after the fight they were Kurama and Steven and both were at a stalemate. "Just give up already Kurama. Arianna will end up underneath me as I fuck her to her heart's content." This caused Kurama to growl, "Don't start talking like you can actually defeat me you lowlife Luxray. " "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I'M NOT A FUCKING LOWLIFE LIKE YOU!" With that, they both started to circle each other as Kurama threw dirt into Steven's sunset red eyes to blind him temporarily to get the upper paw. Once Steven looked away Kurama got on top of him and started to thrust his cock into Steven's tailhole to show his dominance over him. I had been watching their fight the moment it began and when Ku mounted Steven it spiked my arousal, so Kurama flipped him over for where they were belly to belly. "Hey Stevie, Aria's getting aroused from watching me do this to you. So I have a proposition." "Yeah, and what may that be?" "Why don't we both mate her." "Hmm tempting alright, even though I want her for myself you have a deal." Once I noticed that Kurama was withdrawing himself from Steven and they both began to walk over to my spot I started to back up until my tail hit the back of a tree. "Don't start getting any ideas yet, you still have to make me submit to either of you until then see ya." I had disappeared from their sight and was now in my favorite area I called the Hidden Waterfall. "Damn come on I know where she went." "Where'd she go then?" Kurama ignored his question and led him toward the Waterfall. ( _Finally only eight more days until this year's heat ends_.) As I was thinking that I went to the water to try and rid myself of my heat and normal scent. "Look there's our prize now follow my movements so this can go our way." "Yes, Kurama." I already knew they were there, so I let my heat take over for a bit by moving my body in the most seductive way possible for them to come out. "Damn I need her now. See ya Kurama." "Hold up I'm coming with you." As they got closer my movements started to slow then speed up. Once they were inches away from the deep parts of the water I made the water boiling hot with my new move I had learned when this year's heat began. "Oh Ku, Steven." "Yes." I sucked in a huge breath of air so the water I was holding could boil to that of molten lava or magma. "SCALD!" "MOTHERFUCKA!" "SON OF A BITCH!" As soon as they were under the surface they were scrambling back to the surface. "Damn where did she run off to now?" "How the fuck am I supposed to know." As they argued, even more, I was moving somewhere cooler, calmer, and quieter to rest before they tried again to find me. Kurama tried sniffing out my scent but couldn't find it (I'll wait until nightfall to find her until then what to do get clean or just rest until I'm fully healed.) "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" "No why should I?" "Grrrr fuck it good luck trying to find her Foxy I'm heading back. See ya in eight days Kurama." "Right see ya later Lux… I mean Steven." (Now what can I do? I know where she's at but she'll probably scald me again if I'm not careful in planning my next move. Then if I do find her the next problem is to make her submit to me.) As Steven was thinking this he was sniffing around for my scent as he was blindly walking in the direction I was heading in.

The Forest of No Return

( _Finally, peace at last no males to bother me and try to mate with me. I can finally relax for a bit._ ) As I was thinking I heard something in the bushes move, so I started to growl aggressively at whatever was there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to trouble you..." "Alea get up and come up here." "O.. wait Arianna is that you?" "Who else would it be?" "A lustful male looking for a quick first time." "Okay, but have you been in heat long enough to forget to smell the area you're in to check it out." Alea didn't reply, but I knew her answer. "That's sad Alea you think I would really do that to you." I was pissed, angry, but most of all horny and aroused. Alea was the cause of all my current emotions. Once she got to a branch below mine she just sat there looking at the horizon as if waiting for something to happen. "What are you looking at?" "The sun to see how much longer until nightfall." With that, I put my head down on my paws to try and relax, but Alea's heat scent kept coming up to where I was. I figured that the wind was blowing her scent up to me, but it was making me agitated from smelling her heat which in turn made mine even stronger which caused my nether region to become increasingly wet and swollen from my arousal. ( _ **GRR**_ _this isn't going to work with Alea here and my urges getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I'll have to do something about this and fast._ ) I began to rub my aching pussy on the tree branch being mindful of Alea while I was silently masturbating to our heat scent to was now intoxicating. ( _ **Haaawr**_ _I can't take it anymore! I must have something to ease my heat or else I'll drive myself fucking insane._ ) "Oh Alea please go to the base of this tree and I'll meet you down there." "Okay, sis." With that Alea started to climb down until she looked up at me and I used my head saying that I'll be down in a few seconds once she was safely on the ground. As soon as she was, I jumped off my branch, landed right next to her, then motioned for her to follow me. Little did we know that Steven had found us and was now following us. ( _Hmm I wonder if I follow them then I could probably get to fuck one or maybe even both of them. I need to plan my moves accordingly if I want this to work in my favor._ ) As I was leading Alea to a secluded spot I was hoping things would go my way and go smoothly without any problems. "We're here sis." "Huh, you brought us to an old tree?" I gave her a swift yet painful hit to the head it only hurt enough to last a few minutes. "Ow, why did you hit me?" "Because you're looking at the river half empty and you're not seeing the full picture. Look harder." She did as she was told and she found that there was a hollow hole near the bottom where the roots are. I lead her into the hole and she found out it was bigger than it looked. It was actually big enough to house five full-grown Acranines with their mates it was even tall enough to stand in. I went to the back of the den and laid on my back waiting for Alea to get the message. "Alea come here and lay down next to me." "Okay be there in a sec." Once I put down some moss that was perfect to lay and sleep on everywhere she laid down in my spot on her back. I went to the entrance to make sure no one was coming and to make sure Alea fell asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I went over to her and began to lick her puffy, dripping, and wet slits. ( _Damn she taste so sweet I may get used to tasting her during her heat._ ) Alea started to moan in her sleep which was a good sign that I was pleasing my baby sister. She began to moan louder until she came in my mouth. I wanted to do something else to her, but sadly she was waking up. " Sis you should at least go to sleep for a bit you'll make yourself ill if you don't." "I know little one. So, I'm going to now and if you want you can go back home just follow our scents back." "Okay, sis." With that Alea left me only in my den to sleep, but as she left Steven came into my den. I was on my back, fully asleep, Steven was probing my pussy with his cold wet nose. ( _Hm she's still in heat perfect, but I'll have to hurry if I want to claim her before Kurama does._ ) Steven got onto his belly and started to lick my folds slowly. ( _Damn someone must be here I hope it's Kurama or Steven that's doing this if not I'll scald him again. But, damn that feels amazing.)_ As I was thinking that Steven becomes more aggressive with his licks for where they where they went from slow and teasing to well... you get the picture. Once satisfied I turned over onto my stomach waiting for Steven to mount me. He immediately got to work rubbing his huge shaft on my slits to lubricate his member for entrance. ( _I know this is going to hurt, but to finally rid myself of this problem I would forever be grateful to my new mate._ ) In a husky voice, Steven spoke as he ever so slowly started to push his cock into my sacred place. "Once we start you can never get your virginity back. Are you sure you want to become no are you willingly going to become my mate?" "Let me ask you this. If I say no, will you still have your way with me?" "It all depends, but whether you say yes or no I'll still have my way with you." I shivered in pure pleasure as Steven's breath tickled my senses as he pulled away. He started to lick down my cheek to my pussy. His panting exciting me further. Since this was the first time a male had even pleasured me I nearly came right then and there messing with Steven. So, I slowly got up on shaky legs as I started to circle around him with my tail moving from his nose to under his stomach then I felt his huge, veiny, and definitely hot shaft. He started to groan, so I started to move under his left side then, gently pushed him for where he fell onto his back looking up at my prized jewel standing over his muzzle. "Haha, I know the sight I'm seeing is better than any other thing I've seen in my entire life." Steven gave me a lecherous smile that could rival a horny, male legendary pokemon. "Well, you'll be seeing him more than you'll ever know as we become mates if you're ready to finally lose such a prize." I gave him my response by giving his johnny a slow teasing lick. "You're cruel to him. Why?" "I'm horny from my heat and not to mention I'm looking at a very huge and stunning, no not stunning, perfect member in front of me." "Hmm, he looks average to me." "Hahaha yep you're above average, but you're perfect in my eyes." "Ha thx." I begin to purr as I nip Steven's right ear playfully yet softly. He glares at me before biting me on my neck softly. Once he does this I begin to purr softly yet seductively in his left ear. As I did this he whispers into my ear, "Why you do dis?" and I whisper back because it's fun. "But but why?" "Because I love you and messing with you." "Tour evil." "Thank you." I bite his ear and neck playfully yet seductively. "I'm gonna bite you hard." "Oh then, by all means, give me your love bite and I'll give you one in return." Steven just growled at me and I laughed at him as I continue to nip his left ear while purring seductively. He grabs my paws and forces me on my back. Once he does this I begin purring in his ear softly while moaning seductively and said, "Be gentle now," as I laughed lightly while I began to move my right paw over his maleness. Steven began to growl deeply with need while his chest did as well as he moves my paw back down and said gentle isn't fun and bites my neck. I growl deep with want and need and told him to do what you please with me. I started to moaning pleasurably while giving love bites on his neck. "Then come here," he said as he pulled me into him and he said softly remember it should only hurt in the beginning. As his lips move across my neck and down my collarbone. His paws start moving down my sides as he kisses my hips. "Time for the fun," he replies as he smiles seductively. I start kissing and purring seductively as I say in a flirtatious voice, "I'm all yours today." As I start nipping his neck and cock lightly yet seductively. "You know what I said about my cock." As he pulls me face to face and he slides his paw down and starts to paw at my virgin pussy. I couldn't contain my moan as I was moaning pleasurably. I tried to form a sentence without moaning, "Aah so amazing." "That's just the beginning," Steven says as he thrust his cock into my sacred place. From that, I whimpered in pain from him taking my virginity. "Sorry I said it would hurt, but damn you're tight." I begin to purr pleasurably while giving him playful nips. "It's alright." I tell him as my tail swishes back and forth between our hind legs. "Well maybe we should switch to 'doggystyle.'" I lick his neck teasingly, "You're so big I'm not sure you'll fit all the way and maybe." "Well we can try," He replies as he thrust deeper. I moan loudly full of pleasure. "Sh, you'll wake someone." As he covers my mouth and continues to go deeper with each thrust which causes me to whimper from pleasure, "Sorry it feels amazing." "I agree you're tight it almost hurts but mm this feels so good." I flip us over and turn around while still connected to him. "Maybe we could try a different way, Love." As I start humping him, Steven grabs my shoulders and thrust upwards hard. I bend down to leave a love mark and purr. "It feels so amazing." As I nuzzle into his neck as he moans and pulls me in close as I begin to purr softly and seductively in his ear, "Let's try something new and your choice." "Ha, I'm just here to get you off." "True." "Okay then get on your back." "Alright." I get off him and laid on my back with my pussy for all to see with my tail wagging back and forth. As he slides the tip of his cock into my tail hole. I growl in pain as well as yip in surprise. "Sorry." as he pushes in more softly and I start nuzzling into his neck. "It's alright I just haven't done this before." "I can tell, I'm only 3 inches in and your moaning so much." I bite down on his neck playfully. "I like it I just need to get used to it." I lick his bite mark teasingly and he moans while trying to speak, "Stop teasing me." I whisper in his ear softly while moaning, "Maybe or maybe not." My paw moves over his cock gently yet seductively. Steven slides his paw from my hips to my right breast. I moan pleasurably while my claws run over his johnny. "I don't wanna stop but I'm about to cum." "Nor do I, so I hope you love what I'm about to do." I pull away from him and my muzzle encloses around his cock and starts licking. I lick around his base then up and down his length giving a playful nip. "I'm about to cum." I start to suck his johnny and pull up to look him in the eyes filled with lust and seduction. He cums and tells me not to look at him like that. I lick my muzzle clean before I speak. "You taste amazing and also you were perfect." As I start nuzzling into his neck. He bites my neck and wraps his forelegs around my body the best he can with his paws on my ass. I purr in pleasure while kissing the mark I left with my tail curling around his cock. "Never knew your tail could do that." He said as he moves his paws and plays with my pussy again. "I i can control my t tail and i it can do whatever I ah I want it to do." He moves down and starts to tongue my pussy, while I moan louder with my claws going through his mane. "Ah I i I'm going to get y you." I whimper in pleasure while I push his head deeper. "If you keep this up I' m going to cum." "That's my job as your mate." He tongues back and forth while rubbing my clit. Which caused me to scream in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you if you get ballsy." I shudder in pleasure as his warm breath hits my pussy as he breathes. "We just did but I'm ready for round two." He rubs his aching cock on my pussy, as I shudder in anticipation for our second round. "Well, I'm ready if you are." Steven doesn't say anything but he thrusts all of his cock into me. I moan in pleasure while biting his neck with my tail wagging back and forth. "Good girl." He says as he starts speeding up his thrusts, which in turn causes me to purr louder with pleasure with my claws going down his back while begging him to go faster. "Gladly." He thrust with more speed and causes me to moan in pleasure while bucking up to meet his thrusts. "Good girl keep up." I lean up towards his ear and whisper lustfully, "I'll try to keep up with your wolf like humps." I nibble on his ear seductively and he squeezes my ass and slams his cock in and out of my pussy. My moaning becomes louder, "I'm going to cum if you keep it up." I start licking my mating mark teasingly. Steven nibbles on my neck and moves up to my ear and nibbles softly. I purr in his ear the whisper seductively, "I'm going to cum." "Should I pull out?" "No, I want to feel you filling me up." Once I finish my sentence my body shudders as I cum on his cock as he rams it in fully knot, barbs, and all. "Ah, finally my heat's been dulled and thank you for mating with me." I nibble on his neck and lick up to his ear and blow slowly. "Your welcome my beautiful mate."

Dusk at the Hidden Waterfall

Once, Steven and I parted ways for a short while I went to clean any excess cum off my fur at the waterfall. ( _Ah my heat has subsided, for now, I have a mate, and so for nothing else can make me content or happy_.) I got out the water shook out my fur and started watching the stars for a bit until I heard Kurama laying down next to me. "Beautiful night isn't it?" "Indeed this will be the only time it looks this peaceful." I closed my eyes for a brief moment I heard Ku's paws moving and assumed he left but when I opened my eyes I was staring up into his fiery blood red eyes. "Um, can I help you, Ku?" "Hai I can still smell your heat." "Hai and?" "And I was hoping to douse the rest of your heat?" Gomen, but you can't I'm taking a mate this year." "So just say you and Alea used her stick to mate with to settle your urges." Once he said this I realized I wasn't to get away from Kurama his lust was controlling his actions. Once I turned my back on him to run away he chased after me and before I could cut across my family's den, he jumped on my back and mounted me as I fell on my chest. My pussy and tail hole for him to do with me as he pleased. Kurama knocked me over onto my back and had his cock in front of my muzzle and said, "If you bite me I'll make sure you regret it." I refused to take his cock into my maw, Ku growled in frustration. I felt one of his nine tails move over my body until he stopped at my core and started playing with my girly bits. I bit my tongue so as not to moan in pleasure, but Ku was determined to have me moan. He stopped fondling my pussy, and I thinking it was over, pushed his tail in which caused me to gasp. Hearing his opportunity he thrusted his dick into my maw and down my throat. Kurama started to hump my face until he came. Thinking it was over, I tried to get up to run, but he knocked me back down. He was on top of me in 'the position' and I held my head down knowing what was to come next. "Now don't be sad, Aria. Be happy that you'll become my mate and not the mate of a Luxray." Silent tears fell from my eyes as I tried my best to block out everything that was happening. Once Kurama was tail to tail with me I wanted nothing more to cry out for Steven. "Aria why are you still sad you should be happy I'm your mate." "But, you're not you didn't mark me like _**my**_ mate did." Kurama was taken back from my outburst and thankfully he withdrew his knot from me. Once we were untied I ran to the Forest of No Return to tell Steven what had happened. Kurama was following right behind me as I made my way home to my den. "Hey, finally you're back. What's wrong?" "Kurama raped me, Steven I'm sorry I shouldn't have left your side to go bath." "Shh it's alright I'm here but we'll have to tell your father and mother." "Please, all I want to do is stay in our den until nightfall tomorrow." "Whatever you wish is my desire." We stayed like that until I had fallen asleep with Steven's limbs over me. As he slowly untangled himself from me, he went outside and found Kurama right in front of our den entrance. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here!" "Hey, I didn't hear her complain." "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU RAPED HER!"


End file.
